Minecraft: War for Peace: part one
by 10000reasons
Summary: Steve was chased out of his home town and is joined by three others: Sam Jury, George Luis, And Legionnaire Captain Judas Stronghold. Story of Judas: Adventure of the Nether.


Steve took a deep breath of the air of his home town. He stretched and smiled. Then he noticed a pig walking by to his crops. The villagers moved aside of the animal and Steve put a puzzled look on his face. He went into his house then came out with an iron sword. He laughed to himself and started to run at the pig. He slowed down and looked at the pig grazing. He smiled and started to crawl towards the pig and got up and raised his sword. The pig started to move but Steve didn't care. He moved cautiously until a sprout grew into a tree and hit him on the face. He knocked back and started to morn for his nose, "Oh my poor nose… oh dear heavens. Oh ow." The pig ran off and he picked up his sword. "Oh no you don't," he said to it. He started to run and then Steve tripped because of an earth shake. He looked around and so did the pig. He looked at it and shrugged then it started to run again and he started to chase it again. The thud happened again and he started to look towards his home town and came back with monsters attacking it. He opened his eyes widely and a skeleton spotted him. It shot an arrow at him and he dogged it. He started to run while the monsters started to chase after him.

He dogged arrows and noticed he chased after the pig for so long that the sun was going down, but he never saw so many monsters decide to show up and try to destroy a whole town. The golems and guards were dead. "Where is the legion when you need them?!" Steve shouted to himself. Luckilyrunning after the pig helped him work out for this run. He prayed, "Oh Notch please help me!" He spotted a waterfall and jumped. The monster didn't jump after him but the skeletons were still shooting. He was safe from the shots though. He sighed and suddenly heard a, "ssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSS." He looked in front of him and a creeper was about to blow. He got out of the water but still was captured by the shock wave of the explosion. He lay back down and sighed after he finally was safe. He got up after a good six minutes of rest. He started to cut up trees." He re-played the memory of his town being burned and exploded. He shook it away and got back to work. He created a work bench and then a few tools he gathered enough material to build him a good home and garden. Then gathered enough food to last him a day or two. He thought to himself, "I should probably try to get more tomorrow. Oh duh, come on, Steve." He pounded himself on the head. He went outside to see how his house was doing. It looked perfect. He had enough lighting and everything. He looked up and saw the sun coming down. He went inside and started to sleep.

Meanwhile there was someone else headed his way. Steve didn't notice him but he was running as fast as he could. The man looked around and was shot by an arrow. He screamed and Steve woke up. He looked outside his window and noticed the shot man. He ran down his stares and gabbed his sword. He ran outside and saw a skeleton. He threw his sword at it and killed it. The man looked at him and Steve grabbed his sword from the dead body. "Are you okay?" He asked. The man replied, "N-not really." Steve picked him up and took care of him. The man fell asleep and Steve went back to bed. He woke up after a while to see the man outside. Steve asked, "Where are you going?" He replied, "Oh I'm not going anywhere I'm just trying to breath from that panicky adventure. He was acting as if he had asthma but not like an attack. He was just breathing heavenly and finally stopped, "Hoo, okay. Oh by the way I'm Sammy." Steve shook his hand and said, "Steve. Don't mind if I call you Sam do you?" He replied, "No I'm always called that. I like it." Steve smiled and asked, "So, you hungry? I have some food to spare." Sam replied, "Oh yes please." Steve let him inside and gave him a steak. He thanked him and Steve asked, "So how in Notch's good name did you end up here?" Sam replied, "Well my village was…" His story was interrupted by a, "No, no, NO...*BOOM*." Steve came out with a sword and someone flew in not by foot but literally flew in. There was a crater right next to his garden. "Whew! Barely hit the melons." Steve and Sam looked at the one who was blown up. He was upside-down but still alive. Steve and Sam helped him back to his feet.

"Th-thank you but I think you were a little too late if you could help me get away from that confounded creeper." Steve replied, "Your welcome but I didn't see anything so sorry we couldn't get to you." He waived his hand and said, "Forget about it; accidents happen all the time. The name is, George, Doctor George Luis. I was a doctor in my town until it was attacked that is. Is that why you're stuck here?" Steve replied, "Yea, Sam got himself shot so I helped him and I barely escaped a band of them trying to shoot me and eat me alive." George said, "That wouldn't have been very good. Oh I can't help but think of my town." Sam replied, "Neither of us can stop." Steve nodded his head. "We'll have to stick together. It's going to be the best chance of survival." George and Sam agreed and so that is what they did. Steve was usually a hunter. George was always in the house trying to figure out a useful potion. His bottles, ingredients, brewing stand and caldron was all he had from town. He was about fill another bottle with water when her realized the caldron was empty. He looked in Steve's chests to see if he could find anything but couldn't. "Sam! Could you come here?!" He yelled. Sam came running short after. "Yea, what is it?" George replied with a question, "Could you fill these buckets up with water?" Sam said, "Yea, sure." He grabbed the bucket and went down the stream. One by one he filled the five buckets but when he looked right next to him he saw an enchanted bow.

He thought, "That's rather odd that a thing would be out here. Then he saw a flouting thing in the water. He looked at it closely and it was a person unconscious. He panicked and shouted for Steve, "STEVE STEVE GET OVER HERE!" Steve pulled out a sword and ran as fast as he could to Sam. He asked, "What, what is it?" Then Sam said, "Help me help him; he looks wounded." Steve jumped in the water and swam after the body. He grabbed it and Sam helped hi pull him up. "That's some strange armor," Steve commented. Sam said, "It doesn't matter. Get the water buckets and I'll get him. They ran inside and Sam Shouted, "George, help us with this guy!" He sprang to action and put him on a bed. They took off his armor and George started to check if he was alive. "He's okay," George said relived, "I'll get him to health and things. You guys don't worry about a thing." Then Sam pointed out, "Wait, what is that?" They pulled up his sleeve to reveal a small mark. Sam whispered, "No way could he be…?" Steve asked, "Sam do you know what this mark stands for?" Sam replied, "I'll have to see how he accts to be sure. Because he could just be an ex one of what I'm thinking he could be." Steve and George shrugged. They left George to take care of him. Then an hour later he called the two in, "Hay guys he's awake!" They came running in and the man was stretching and working out a bit. Steve asked, "Don't you think you should save your strength?" The man looked at him and said, "I shouldn't need to. I'm Judas." Sam shook his hand. "So what are you doing in the wilderness, it's dangerous." Steve replied, "What were you doing in the stream?" They all looked at him and he froze. He replied, "Well for starts I was a guard." Sam interrupted, "Aw, I knew you were a legionnaire! I just knew it!" Judas asked, "How did you know I was a legionnaire?" Sam replied, "The mark you have on your arm was familiar to me. My dad was a legionnaire and the same mark."

Judas nodded and said, "Huh, figures. I best be on my way. Have you seen my armor?" George pointed to the corner and Judas thanked him. "I'll be on my way then." Sam interrupted, "Wait, wait, your leaving?" Judas replied, "Yes." Sam said, "It's no good trying to go alone, and besides, you didn't even finish your story." They looked at him and he sighed. There was a long silence then he said, "Alright I'll finish." They listened closely. "You see I was appointed to a city as a guard. I am a legionnaire therefore it is my duty for me to protect towns. We of the Legion are assigned to a village to protect. I was in a town called Sisley. The town was swarmed and I was trying to protect it along with the other guard and we had golems too. Sadly it rained to the snow golems died and the Iron golems just weren't enough pressure to help stop them. I was their real trouble. They targeted me but I was on a watch tower so it was actually very difficult. Especially since I am the best archer the Legion has to offer to a town. And I had the ender hand scythe wepon Zieyrock… Zieyrock… Oh no I lost it. Did you see it?"

Sam pulled it out and gave it to him. Judas sighed in relief and thanked him. "Then what happened at the town. How did you end up in the stream?" Judas replied to Sam, "Well, I was keeping whatever was coming at me away then ender men came and distracted me. I noticed ender men on the bottom a moment too late. Then as I probably killed ten to twelve ender men the last one ran away. The watch tower was being blown and I was too. I was lifted from my feet and in mid-air. I started to roll down a stone hill and an ender man thought he could finish me of. I was able to kill him and take his ender pearl. I threw it as far as possible but before it landed I was shot by an arrow and when I disappeared. I re-appeared by a stream next to a waterfall. I fell over because of the pain and must have passed out. I fell down the waterfall and ended up here. I think that was all." George said, "Well that is quite a story. Now as a doctor I'm going to have to request you don't expend too much energy. There for you should stay here." Judas was about to leave but since George was a doctor he decided to listen to his request. "Huh, alright I'll stay." He gathered his armor and put it on. George asked, "What is your armor and hand scythe made out of?"

Judas replied, "End stone. This armor was made by the last hero who killed the Ender Dragon." Steve asked, "The same exact armor?" Judas nodded and replied, "I was an archeologist at one point and found the armor in a cave along with this hand scythe. It is enchanted to never break and is very effective against monsters. Especially end monsters. That is one of the secrets that got me into the Legion." Sam asked, "So what are you going to do? Your last town was destroyed. Are you going to be able to get your job back?" He replied, "I hope so." They all hoped the same thing. Suddenly they heard screaming. Steve grabbed his sword and was getting ready to bolt out the door. Sam grabbed a spear and George also grabbed a sword. Judas was about to go out the door when he spotted his enchanted bow and some arrows. He grabbed them and bolted out the door. The scream was three girls who were trapped by zombies and skeletons. The skeletons were about to fire at the three until Steve came out of nowhere. He dismembered their bodies. Sam jumped in the fight by stabbing a zombie in the stomach then flinging it around. George flipped over the swinging spear and cut a spider in half then joined Steve's side.

They killed everything but the girls shouted at the same time, "LOOK OUT!" They turned around and saw four skeletons about to shoot them. They widened their eyes but as soon as they were about to get shot they were interrupted. Four arrows hit them at the same time. Steve, George, and Sam turned around and Judas was there with the look of his bow just being shot. He put it down slowly and they said, "Thanks," or, "Nice shot!" Judas replied, "Thank you and your welcome." He walked to the girls. "Are you alright?" He asked. One replied, "Yes, were fine," Steve said, "I hope that you didn't have to run from monsters too." The other one replied, "Well… yes, actually. They…" Sam finished their sentence, "Destroyed your village." She looked at him in a "whoa" look and said, "Whoa…uh…yea. My name is Lucy by the way." Sam shook her hand. "Hello Lucy, I'm Sam. This is Steve, George, and Judas." Lucy shook their hands except Judas. "And these is my friends Suzan and Hilary. "How do you do?" Asked Hilary and Suzan. "Fine, thank you," replied the three. "Uh why does he have armor and you guys don't? Was he luckier or something?" Sam replied, "Oh you'll never guess." Judas said, "Yes, I was very lucky." Then George said, "He's a legionnaire." Judas sighed and rolled his eyes. The three girls widened their eyes. "A legionnaire? Whoa this is big." Sam said, "Yea we found him in the stream." Judas put his head against a tree. "Oh really?" Asked Suzan. Judas replied, "Sam, let's not make it more impossible to get my job back!"

Sam was silent, "Sorry." The girls giggled a bit. "So you guys are going to the capital city Placida, right?" Judas replied, "Yes, we are. I need to deliver my report to my commanding officer." Steve advised, "You girls should come with us to our home then get some supplies for the trip." They replied, "That sounds fantastic." So they went back to the house and got what they needed and they were off. Lucy was staring at Sam as he was talking with Steve. Suzan asked, "Do you like him?" Lucy wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, "Yea he's…" She paused and changed her tone, "I mean like he would make a good friend. Besides he has experienced everything we went through." Suzan added, "He's a boy. He doesn't go through period." Lucy hit her on the head. "You knew what I meant!" Suzan apologized. "Well since he's done talking to Steve you can go and talk to him." She pushed Lucy and she stopped right by Sam. "Hi," Sam greeted. "Hi," she replied. They started to talk and Lucy was saddened by the story of Sam's town destruction. Suzan looked at Steve and decided to talk to talk to him. The same happened to Hilary and George. Judas looked behind him and saw them talking. He suddenly had a flash back about someone he liked. He shook his head and moved on. He grabbed a necklace and sighed. "Who gave that to you?" Asked Hilary. He replied, "No one." She said in disbelief, "Oh come on I'm a girl. I know when something was given or not." Judas ignored her. "Who was she?" She asked. He sighed and looked behind him to see that the other two girls were there. He sighed again and asked, "Weren't you talking with them?"

Lucy replied, "Well, your apart of the Legion. I think you have more exciting stories. Did you have someone you loved?" He sighed and warned, "Look if I tell you need to keep it a secret. It'll destroy my job." They agreed and said, "You probably should get it out of your chest anyway." He rolled his eyes, and started to tell his tail, "It started when a neither portal appeared in town. I was sent in. I was sent to actually look for neither wart and bring it back, but I got side tracked. There was a girl who wasn't actually a girl. She was a blaze, a female humanoid monster. She was beautiful but I ignored her. However she noticed me and headed towards me. I wasn't aware of her though. She asked me when I was plucking some neither wart, 'what are you doing?' I replied, 'getting something for my people.' She asked, 'Is it a special need?' I replied, 'Yes, I was told that I needed to get it as fast as possible.' She said, 'Are you afraid of me?' I replied, 'No, just stunned that you wanted to talk.' I suddenly put up a smile on accident for the first time in my life and she giggled. For once in my life I felt nervous. I said to her, 'Look, I know this is a stupid question but could you help me get out?' She replied, 'I think I will.' She and I talked as we walked to the portal exit. She said that she found me awfully funny and then said I was cute. She asked, 'Would you please come back tomorrow? I would love to see you again.' I assured her and she made me promise. Ever since, she and I were slowly getting in a relationship. I didn't even notice that that was what was happening."

Lucy asked, "Did you ever kiss her?" He sighed and replied, "Actually she forced one out of me. Then we started to do it normally. No one has ever gotten my attention like that before." Hilary asked, "What was her name?" He replied after a long pause of thought, "Her name was Blazette." Suzan asked, "Do you still see her?" The question let out a scaring memory and he replied, "After what she did to me. I think she wants to be left alone. I tried to make her forgive herself but she just…" Lucy asked, "What happened?" He replied, "Well I was always taking a long time and was compromised with her. My commanding officer beat me down mercilessly and Blazette didn't take it too well. She was burning like lava and started to fire at them and was able to kill them but she stopped because she hit me too. It was painful and I couldn't bare it. Fortunately I had a friend she learned to trust who took out the flame and tried to help me calm her down. But then I started to die out and Henry, my friend, and Blazette helped me out. I never saw her since. She gave me a five digree burn so I know that she is really beating herself up about it." Hilary put her hand on his back. "I'm afraid I may never see her again, or if I do she may not recognize me." Lucy encouraged him, "No she will and she does. You will see her again. She will never forget you." Judas replied, "If they haven't found her yet." Lucy froze and asked, "She's being hunted?" Judas replied, "Like a dog. I hate it. She's more than that." Suzan asked, "Is there anything else of the story?" Judas replied, "She gave this to me in return of my love to her." He took off the necklace.

They looked at it. It was made out of some sort of neither jewel that was more beautiful than diamond." Judas had a conversation from Blazette play in his head, "Here, I made it for you." Judas asked, "F-for me? For what?" Blazette replied, "Your right. You should give me soothing in exchange." Judas chuckled and replied, "How about my love and loyalty to you." Blazette was shocked at what he said. "You would give that to me?" Judas replied, "I know we are different species but I think I found the one I want. You." Blazette moved by his small phrase and wrapped it around his neck. She kissed him and said, "I accept this exchange." Then the kiss started to get deeper. Judas opened his eyes and looked up. "Hmm, the sun is going down. We should rest here for the night," He said to the whole group. They agreed but while the boys were getting the mini houses ready the girls were talking about the story. "That was a very romantic story, don't you girls think?" Asked Lucy. "It was rather emotional," agreed Suzan, "I wonder if he will see her again. I would love to see her." Hilary added, "You know I wonder what she was wearing." The girls shrugged and after the boys were done Hilary asked, "Judas, what was Blazette wearing?" Judas closed his eyes nervously and started to tense. "Why do you need to know?" Hilary replied, "Jusy wondering." He started to try to explain but then turned blunt. "Sh-she was only wearing a bikini, but that wasn't the reason why I fell in love with her." Hilary started to snicker and let out a laugh.

"No no I (snicker) believe you." She sighed and said, "Well I should go back inside." He fake laughed but in a boorish tone. "(Why is he so serious all the time? It's almost impossible to believe that he fell in love with a girl that sounds… boy language: hot. Heh, she was a blaze and I called her hot. Duh she's hot.)" She shook her head. Steve was looking at the gear in a chest. "Hiya Judas, could you make sure the girls are okay?" He didn't reply for a while. "Judas?" He replied, "On it." Steve nodded his head, "Okay cool." Judas knocked on the door and Lucy asked, "She was wearing a bikini and you ignored it? You're a real man." Judas replied, "I was here to make sure you are comfortable." She replied, "Oh in that case yea were cool, but I mean like seriously, a bikini?" Judas asked, "Is there something wrong with it? She couldn't wear anything else. It would be completely burnt." Lucy shook her head. "Okay as long as you weren't seduced with it." Judas snapped at her, "I loved her because she cared about me, understood me, and loved me back! My own family, except for my sister, didn't even care about me! Blazette was someone who I knew could make me laugh and smile! I ever laughed in my whole entire life until she came in! So if you're going to talk about her… please respect her." He started to get calm, "I loved greatly. Her looks didn't matter to me. She was beautiful either way." Lucy looked at him shocked at his strait on romantic speech. Hilary smiled and Suzan nodded at him as if saying, "You did a great thing for her." Lucy said, "And even if you can't see her you still do things for her. I' sorry for what I said." Judas took a deep breath. "I don't like yelling but I needed to get that off my chest." Lucy smiled and nodded, "That's always a good thing."

(Meanwhile). "So Steve, how long is the walk to Placida?" Asked Sam. "It should only be a three day walk. This is one day two days to go." George shrugged and said, "Well at least we got the legionnaire just in case of some upon us." Steve smiled and waved his finger at him. "Yup, and I believe we also have a good amount of people to survive." Sam interrupted, "And enough food." Steve nodded, "So this trip isn't going to be bad." They all shrugged. (Bach to the other house.) "So Judas, do you know everything about Blazette?" Asked Hilary. Judas replied, "You seem rather interested with my affairs with her." Lucy answered, "Yea but your story is interesting." Judas replied, "I don't know everything I'm sure but I do believe I know quite a bit. She never hid anything from me." Hilary said, "Great then do you know how old she was?" Judas replied, "Actually for being immortal she was ages younger than me. She looked as old as I was." Suzan corrected, "You mean as young?" The girls let out a laughter but he was thinking about what she said, "Naw I'm 35 years old now." The girls faded away their laughter at a question that got put in their minds, "How long have you stayed away from her?" Judas didn't want to say so he could ease his pain about not seeing her, but he still said after a few minutes of debating. "The town I guarded was in the jungle. Imagine one of the medium size trees lengths. I haven't seen her ever since it was a sapling." The girls opened their mouth. Suzan asked, "I it because of the burn?" Judas shook his head, "I don't know. However ever since I tried seeing her with that wound I never found her again. I was afraid she might of…" Lucy finished his sentence, "Commit suicide?" He nodded after a while. "She judged herself far too harshly."

(Back at the guy's house.) "What is taking Judas so long to check with the girls?" Sam asked. He looked through the window and saw Judas in the house. He would nod, shake his head, or just look down to the ground. "Huh, looks like some sort of story is going on. Oh well." Steve shrugged. "I wonder what," declared Sam. He was staring at Judas for a moment then found himself starring at Lucy. He shook his head and said, "I wonder if Judas even has a sense of humor." George asked, "Why do you say that?" Sam replied, "Well, I cracked the most hilarious joke that made everyone I have ever met laugh. I cracked it and he didn't even give a smirk He just stared at me like I was a stranger." Steve raised his eyebrows. "Yea know I'm questioning it," He said. Sam looked at the window and the girls would laugh but Judas was still strait faced. He shook his head and looked away. (In their house.) Lucy asked, "So When was your first kiss?" He replied, "You girls really like to know about affairs don't you?" Hilary shrugged and said, "Were girls. Of course we would love to hear about this sort of thing." Suzan added, "Besides, she forced it out of you didn't she? And I'm still curious. Are you sure she was only wearing a bikini?" Judas replied, "Yes, but she was also wearing fool's gold gauntlets and thigh high armor boots." Suzan smiled. "Ooooo, Sexy." Judas opened his eyes. "Suzan!" He said strictly. She waived her arms at him. "Hay hay, I know. Its embaresing to talk about her attractive things. Judas looked at her darkly. She tried to ignore it. "I'm done talking. If you need anything else speak now." Lucy asked, "One more thing, please?" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

Lucy asked, "What's the story behind her giving that to you?" Judas grabbed it and suddenly put up a smile. It wasn't very good, and it was barely noticeable. Lucy asked, "Is that a smile?" Judas looked away. "I don't know what you are talking about." Lucy waived away the thought. "Well? Come on what happened?" He replied, "After a day of our first… kiss. I went back to her and she had something for me. She was going to give it to me but I asked why. Then she replied, "You right I want something in return." I put on a smile for the seventh time in my life and gave her spiritually everything that I could. Love, loyalty, and thousands of other feelings. She was shocked that I was going to give her that that she just gave it to me. She actually asked me if I would do that. I replied yes and I told her that I knew she was the one." Lucy asked, "What was the jewel?" He replied, "This is a ghast tear. It is pretty hard to get and mentioning the fact that they shoot exploding fire balls at you." Hilary asked, "Isn't that a potion ingredient?" Judas replied, "Yes, it is supposed to heal whatever you have. Whether a cure or a healing of a wound. George must have told you." Hilary replied, "Yea, he's a nice guy. I like him. He can make quite a bit of conversation." The girls giggled but Judas just stared. "What? Judas, what are they laughing at?" Judas added before leaving, "Processing." Hilary put her hands on her face and said, "Oh crap I just blew my cover didn't I?" They started t laugh. Judas looked up in the dark and sighed, "Where are you?" He went back in the temporary house. "It's about time that you came back here," said Steve, "Did you get caught up in a conversation?" Judas replied, "Yes." What about?" Sam asked. Judas tightened his fists for a moment. "Uh… well actually they wanted to know what I did in the Legion and what were some of my missions and things."

Sam shrugged and lay back down. Then slowly fell back to sleep and after an hour Judas followed. The next day Judas was struggling with his sleep. He started to feel the pain of the burn that Blazette accidentally gave him. He woke up and clutched his side. He was breathing heavily. He pulled up his shirt and saw nothing was there except for a huge scar from the burn. He sighed in relief because it wasn't burning anymore. He put his armor on and got ready a few minutes early. He looked around outside and looked at his clock. It was at least 4:50. They were going to leave 5:00. He nodded his head and took out a journal. He wrote in it and closed it up after a while. Steve was sleeping soundly and fell out of the bed on accident. He yawned at looked at his clock. "(I guess I'll get up)," He thought. "I'll let you two wake up by yourself," He said to them aloud but they were asleep so they didn't listen. Steve stepped out and Judas was looking at a map and compass. "Find the way yet? Asked Suzan. Steve looked as they had a small conversation. "I already know the way. I'm just trying to find a faster rout." Suzan nodded and spotted Steve looking at them. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. She cleared her through tans said, "Hello and god morning Steve. Sleep well I hope." Steve answered, "Yea I was ok despite hearing Judas talk in his sleep." Suzan shook her head. "He talks in his sleep? What did he say?" Steve replied, "He was mumbling but a name came out…Blazette. Did you ever talk about a Blazette in your conversations?" She was frozen and replied, "Oh, no we didn't actually. I should go ask him some time." Steve shrugged and said, "Do what you wish. You won't have to tell me." She smiled at him and he smiled back. She walked back in the house and the girls were just getting up.

"Hay girls, Make sure you watch what you say when you talk to the others. Especially Steve, He just figured about Blazette but is completely clueless about her. They yawned and gave her the okay sign. She smiled and said, "Good now hurry up." They started out on the trip and had their conversations again. Hilary was always talking to George about getting a degree. Lucy talked to Sam about gardening and things. Suzan was always talking about hobbies with Steve. "So you actually plung into a cave and try to find things?" Steve replied, "Yea I like it a lot. Even though there is a lot of monsters around I can get over it." Suzan laughed, "I could never get over that." Steve encouraged, "No, you could. It just takes a lot of times doing and getting used to." Suzan nodded. "So how does gardening work in steps?" Asked Lucy. Sam replied, "Well, you need to make fertile ground and make sure that you have your plants next to water or they will dry up and die. Next you'll need a seed. Your pick: water melon, pumpkin, potato, carrot, and flower. You can also grow some sugar cane. Sugar cane however won't need fertile ground. After a while the plant of plants will grow as long as you take good care not to step on them. Lucy nodded and opened her mouth, "Ah, so what did you grow?" He replied, "Wheat, potato, and melon. Pumpkin and the others were at a later time like before Halloween or something." She nodded again. "So what is your first step in brewing a cure or potion?" Asked Hilary. George replied, "You need to have a caldron so that you can adjust temperature and get water in your bottles. Your choice weather to drink it there and then or just create a potion. If you wnt to creat a potion then just put it on the bottom of the brewing stand. Then put neither wart on the bottom. That is where people like Judas come in. Neither wart can only be found in the neither so someone from the legion goes in and tries to find it. If they can't then they may end up dead and so someone else will have to go."

Hilary shouted, "What a careless and brutal system!" George said, "I know but it is what we have to do to help others as well. They sacrifice for those people. That is what a legionnaire is for. They aren't specially trained just too just are offenders. They are meant to be expendable. Hilary asked, "Does Judas know that?" George replied, "All legionaries are people who are looking for purpose and don't have one. They only know how to serve others. If they are excommunicated from the Legion it will seem like the end of the world for them." Hilary asked, "Why?" Judas relied for him, "Because then my purpose is destroyed. I would never enter a city because of shame. I would live in the middle of nowhere but that isn't a big deal. The worst part is if I'm found with this mark alone in the wilderness then I will be taken and left in the neither. I will never see the sun again and I will never be able to survive without a weapon. I can't find any food in the nether so I will die of exhaustion, dehydration and hunger or just killed." Hilary shouted, "That's horrible! What are they thinking?" Everyone was listening to Judas's punishment if he didn't do his duty. Lucy asked, "How can you live in that paranoia?" Judas replied, "Let's just get moving!" He started to walk but Suzan caught a glimpse of his face. He wasn't very happy about George and Hilary's conversation. He was more or less sad but not angry. Because of being a girl she knew his expression was hurt but didn't care.

After two more days they reached Placida. "Who goes there?" Asked a guard. "I'm Capt. Judas Stronghold. These are civilians I found in the wilderness. He replied, "Captain we've been waiting a millennia for you. Head on in." Judas asked, "What do you mean you were waiting?" The man replied, "You'll have to ask his majesty. He summoned you three weeks ago. Judas came in and said, "I better go meet his majesty. Here take these and go get some land to build a home." Steve gave him thumbs up and then he said, "Let's step to it." They looked all over and finally found enough land that they could build a huge house. Steve bought it and looked around. He soon got to work and started to build and craft. It was taking him a long time. He wasn't even half done for three days. Sam asked, "Need help?" Steve replied, "Nah, I got it. Could you do me a favor, and get something to eat?" Sam nodded and got him some food. Steve was still building and crafting then Judas was walking next to the house. "Hay Judas. Where have you been?" Judas replied, "I'm on the job can't talk, okay?" Steve shrugged and said, "Okay, bye." He waived and then herd a an shout, "FIRE! FIRE! THERE IS FIRE DESTROYING OUR TOWN!" Judas asked, "How did it happen?" The man replied, "It just started up. There was no one behind it!" Judas thought a moment, "There is only one reason why that happens. Get this new to the king that a neither portal may be showing up." The man was shocked and ran faster than before. Steve asked, "What is it?" Judas replied, "Get down and come see!" He started to run and people were trying to put it out.

"Don't do that it's hopeless!" Shouted Judas. The peple asked, "Are you insane? It'll spread!" Judas replied, "It will most likely do so if you do that. Just wait." They trusted him and he waited. Then a neither portal showed up. A legionnaire said, "It's a neither portal. How did you know it would do that?" Judas replied, "I know the neither well. Tell the king this immediately and make sure guards are staying here and get all legionnaires in the meeting room." He started to do so and Judas was about to alert the rest of the Legion as well but Suzan stopped him, "Wait Judas, You are gonging there, right?" Judas was silent and started to walk. Suzan stopped him and said, "You have to. You have to find her. She is counting on seeing you I know it. She will be waiting for you." Judas replied, "I can't decide that. There is no point. If she does recognize me she will avoid me. She hasn't even forgiven herself about my scar." Suzan tried to convince him but she couldn't find anything else to say. He walked on and had the meeting with the others. They were arguing about what to do. Judas was surprised because he didn't realize that this was their first time having a neither portal.

"Why don't we just destroy it?" On asked. Judas replied, "No, this is a neither portal. We could harvest things from there." One asked, "And what do you know about these portals? What is it that you protect it?" They all started to shout at him. He replied, "In the town I was working for had one of these portals happen to show up. We would send a legionnaire in and they would come out with recourses. That came in use. Don't you remember what we are meant for? Stand up for your people and well be able to get items that creates things that help others." One agreed, "He is very right. In the village I was in we did the same system except by twos." Another Legionnaire argued, "Or we could die and then others follow too." They shouted in agreement. Judas replied, "You fool. You're a legionnaire. You aren't trained to just be the best. You are trained to also be expendable. We have no purpose but to help. The neither has an ingredient that heals any sickness or wound. You could help your people by collecting them." One asked, "Them?" Judas replied, "Neither wart, magma cream, ghast tear, and glow dust. Take your pick. The general said, "Alright we will do what you have declared what can happen. Now then we shall send someone in. Judas was in hope that he would be picked but the others were praying not to be. The general pointed to a man and he stood up.

They watched him as he went in. An hour later he came out with barely anything. He looked as if he saw a horror seen in real life. The general asked, "What did you see?" He replied, "A girl." Judas looked at the man and asked, "What did she look like?" He replied, "Well she was wearing a beautiful white dress and was glowing white. She looked as if she was a spirit. Everything about her was white but her skin looked a little darker and very soft." Judas imagined it and asked, "Did you look at her eyes?" He replied, "Well after she asked if I came in peace then I said yes but she saw a sword in my hand and called me a liar. When I looked in her eyes I was feeling as if I had a nightmare. She was intense but beautiful. I wouldn't mind going back but there is monsters." Judas sighed and looked a bit sad. He walked out from the crowed and Lucy asked, "Is there something wrong?" He replied, "The man didn't find her." She put her hand on his back and said, "You'll find her." Judas sighed and looked at her. He gave her a smile and said, "I have idea." He went to the general and said, "General I can communicate to this girl I think. And I will come back with more items if needed." The general asked, "Are you sure?" He replied, "Yes, I can and I will." He said, "Alright, since you volunteered and I trust you I will let you go." He thanked him and went to get his bow and scythe. He ran into the portal and appeared in the neither. Steve said, "I hope he will be alright." Suzan replied, "He will." Judas appeared on the other side and looked around. He spotted a neither fortress and started to walk to it. Zombie pigmen were staring at him and he stared back. He entered the fortress and looked or what he wanted. He found neither wart and picked it. He then exited the fortress and then found a sudden instinct to yell at least once, "BLAZETTE!"

Nothing came and then he found a glow behind him. He looked back and saw the girl that the man was talking about. He bowed as if she was someone to be respected. She asked, "Do you come in peace?" He replied, "Yes I was looking for some items for my people." She asked, "What sort of items?" He replied, "Neither wart and ghast tear mostly." She said, "Many men have come here and said the same but have lied about peace. How do I know that you come in peace?" He took his necklace and took it off. He gave it to her and then disarmed himself. She looked at it and said, "This is familiar to me." While Judas was taking off his quiver and scythe. She looked up and said, "Judas?" He paused and said, "What?" She asked, "Is it really you?" He replied, "I'm Judas, yes. Who are you?" She asked, "You mean you don't recognize me?" He replied, "I hope I do." She got up close and whispered, "It's me Blazette. Can't you see it?" He looked her in the eyes and saw the same orangeish, redish eyes. He said, "It is you." She kissed him and in reply he put his hands on her waist. "What happened to you?" He asked. She replied, "Well, my master gave me the power to control the neither and some of the monsters. I have power to do many things. Now that you're here I…" He stopped her from talking and smiled. "If that's the case would it be alright if you told me of your master?" She suddenly widened her eyes.

"Oh no. If he figures out I've been with you…Oh Judas I can only say so much before you have to go." He asked, "Why?" She replied, "My master is the wither. He controls the neither and me. If he lives on I am to stay here." He asked, "Is he someone who is responsible for the towns' destructions?" She nodded and said, "Now follow me. You have to go before he finds me with you." They ran and to the gate and he asked, "What if I killed your master?" Blazette asked, "Do you think you could manage it alone?" He replied, "Not alone, with friends." She replied, "I would grateful if you could. I can do human things now. And if you do I will be free and able to be with you for the rest of the time. He said, "I'll be back in time." She begged, "Don't be long." He replied, "I won't; I promise." She stated to cry as he the portal split the two. He jumped out and landed on his stomach. He smiled and him face was at the ground. Steve asked, "Judas you okay?" Suzan asked, "Judas what happened?" She turned him over and he was laughing. Suzan widened her eyes and asked, "This is a first time you are laughing I suppose." He replied, "No, It's just that..." He whispered in her ear and she squealed in joy. Steve asked, "What?" She stopped laughing and said, "Nothing." She walked away and Judas asked the general, "Sir, permission to go to the neither tomorrow?" The general replied, "I… suppose." He laughed and thanked him. He started to walk and everyone looked at him. The town only new hi as a serious man but this was different. He visited the nether day after day and came out happier and happier. Lucy was always asking, "So how'd it go?" He replied, "Very well." Then they would talk about what he and Odette were conversing about.

Then one day the general didn't let him go. "What? But I've been getting everything without fail. Why is it I can't go back now?" He replied, "I fear it is causing you to go mad." He replied, "I'm fine, sir. It's just that the girl that our first man found seems to trust me." He didn't listen and walked away. Judas gritted his teeth and walked away in a rage. Sam and George saw him and asked, "Hay Judas what's wrong?" He replied, "I'm not allowed t enter the nether until further orders. It is just depressing." Sam said, "It sounds like that place is starting to be like a hobby place or something." Judas sighed and said, "Oh shut up." He walked away and continued to be angry. Lucy asked, "Why aren't you in the nether?" He replied, "They won't let me go." She said, "That isn't fare." He sighed and walked away to the portal. The man went in but as soon as he entered a minute later he fired out dead. The general asked, "What happened here?" Judas replied, "Didn't you see? He only lasted a minute." The general said, "Fine you can find out what happened." Judas snapped to it. He entered the nether and saw an unusual monster. Blazette was bowing in fear. Steve came out of the portal and so did Sam and George. Blazette turned around and so did her master he growled and asked, "Who are they?" Judas replied, "No time for questions I'm afraid." Blazette's master fired an explosive and suddenly Judas was in another place in a blink of an eye. Steve and the others had to dodge their way out. The explosive hit the portal and destroyed it. The entrance was obliterated. Steve looked at it and said, "Oh great. JUDAS, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Judas looked at the entrance and said, "Beautiful, just great." Sam picked himself up and saw a fire ball flying at him. By instinct he hit the fire ball and it flew back at a ghast. He then fully recovered from the explosion he get to his feet and saw Judas quickly moving side to side like… an ender man. He would appear in one place and another. Steve ambushed the wither and stabbed it in the middle head. Judas pulled out his bow and fired a shot. It hit the second head and then the wither let out a huge wave. Judas didn't disappear on time. They were back on the ground. George woke up and looked up at the wither. He looked at everyone and sighed, "Great." He felt something in his bag and pulled out a potion of healing. He widened his eyes and asked, what in Notch's good name do I have in here?" He pulled out a potion of strength and one of speed. Then a fire resistance potion and invisibility. He looked around and saw Judas lying down on the ground. He looked at the potions and asked, "How do I get there?" Suddenly He heard a, "Psst. Over here!" He looked at Blazette and she made a motion to give her the potions. He shook his head and asked, "Why should I trust you?" She replied, "Why do you think that Judas was always happy before coming out of the nether?" He thought about it and gave her the potions. She hid them and ran to Judas without the wither noticing. Blazette's master asked, "Blazette, where are you?" She gave Judas the potion of healing and he woke up.

He looked at Blazette and said, "Thank you Blazette." He put his hand on her face and she smiled. The wither found the and saw what was happening. "What? You traitor!" He shouted at her. Steve woke up and so did Sam. Sam saw what was about to happen and threw his spear. Then Steve charge and stabbed it on the back. Judas got back up and once Steve fell over Judas was in one place to another actually cutting the wither in half and cut off his final head. Judas caught his head and crushed it. He felt something in his hands and looked at it. It was glowing brightly and was nearly blinding sometimes. He smiled and walked towards Blazette. He put his hand out and gave her the star. She looked at it and smiled. "Here it's yours," Judas said. She smiled and took it. She closed her eyes and said, "Thank you, I'm free." It became a necklace and she smiled at him then kissed him without warning. Steve and the others were confused but Judas was red and wide-eyed. She pulled away and he was still wide-eyed. He looked at Steve but he said, "We didn't see anything." Sam and George said the same but George also said, "Hay guys, we don't have any exit." Judas turned and said hold on. He grabbed a flint and steel and lit up the portal. Blazette was about to step into it when she suddenly fainted. Judas caught her and George checked her pulse. She was alive but just unconscious. She was being freed from his power and apparently is getting used to it. Judas sighed and they walked through the portal with her in his arms. Steve left next and the Sam. George looked around and said, "Whelp, good by nether realm." He looked in his hand and said, "Thanks Hilary." He dropped a broken enchanted necklace. He exited the realm and people were rapidly asking who the girl was and what happened.

Judas would simply look at them and away. They took care of her and finally after two weeks she woke up on the human realm. She was happy to see Judas again but this time she was able to see him all she wanted. She was finally free from the wither and had nothing to worry about. Judas was still keeping their love a secret but Steve and the others are helping. However now he has to teach her of the human ways so that she doesn't do anything wrong. But through it all shestill kept a smile on her face.

Part One: the end.

Next time on Minecraft: War for Peace. George is always talking about a person named Herobrine. Or is he a ghost. They don't believe in his existence but George believes in him like a celebrity. Soon after George has to face his greatest fear, Herobrine, and get his friends back. See you next time on Minecraft: War for Peace.


End file.
